The present invention relates to an applicator for applying a cosmetic and/or a care product to keratinous fibers, for example, applying mascara to eyelashes. The present invention also relates to a system for applying a product to keratinous fibers, a method of applying a product to eyelashes, and a method of manufacturing an applicator.
Numerous applicators are known that comprise a rectilinear core formed by two twisted-together strands of metal wire holding tufts of bristles between them. Applicators are also known in which the core is curved about an axis. In such known curved-core applicators, however, the core as a whole lies in a single plane of curvature.
There exists a need for an applicator that provides improved quality of makeup, ease-of-use, improved product loading, as well as improved elongation, curving, separation, and penetration of the application members amongst the eyelashes.
In accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the invention includes an applicator for applying a product to keratinous fibers. The applicator may comprise a core curved about at least two axes that are not parallel to one another. The applicator may also comprise a plurality of application members extending from the core. The plurality of application members may be configured to apply the product (e.g., mascara) to keratinous fibers (e.g., eyelashes). The plurality of application members may be, for example, bristles or teeth.
In an aspect, the core of the applicator may be curved about at least two axes that extend in directions perpendicular to one another.
In another aspect, the applicator may be made by curving the core of a blank having an envelope surface substantially circularly symmetrical about the axis of the core over at least a portion of a length of the blank.
The term xe2x80x9cenvelope surfacexe2x80x9d as used herein refers to an imaginary surface defined by ends of at least some of the application members extending from the core of the applicator or blank. For example, the envelope surface could be considered to be the three dimensional image seemingly formed by the application member ends when the applicator/blank is viewed by an observer. When there are a mixture of shorter application members and longer application members extending in substantially the same direction at substantially the same axial position on the core, the ends of the longer application members may define the envelope surface, while the ends of the shorter application members may be beneath that surface.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cblankxe2x80x9d refers to a partially-manufactured applicator or a part of an applicator that may be subjected to one or more additional manufacturing steps before becoming a completed applicator. For example, the term xe2x80x9cblankxe2x80x9d may be used herein to refer to an applicator that has a core that has not yet been curved.
The term xe2x80x9cprovidingxe2x80x9d is used in a broad sense, and refers to, but is not limited to, making available for use, enabling usage, giving, supplying, making, obtaining, getting a hold of, acquiring, purchasing, selling, distributing, possessing, making ready for use, and/or placing in a position ready for use.
In a further aspect, the applicator may be made from a blank comprising at least one notch and/or facet. For example, the blank may comprise at least one substantially planar facet. Additionally, the applicator could comprise at least one notch having a cross-section that is outwardly concave in shape. The notches and/or facets may have other shapes as well.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9ccross-sectionxe2x80x9d relates to a cross-section taken in a plane perpendicular to the axis of the core.
In still another aspect, the blank used to make the applicator may comprise an odd number of facets and/or notches. For example, the blank may comprise three facets and/or three notches. Optionally, the blank may be substantially prismatic-shaped over at least a portion of a length of the blank. The blank could also have a cross-section substantially triangular over at least a portion of a length of the blank. The number of facets and/or notches could also be different.
As used herein, cross-sections that are xe2x80x9cnot geometrically similarxe2x80x9d satisfy at least one of the following two conditions: 1) the cross-sections have shapes differing from one another in other than scale magnitude (e.g., one cross-section is not a scale magnification or scale demagnification of another cross-section; the cross-sections may be shaped analogous to non-homothetic figures); and 2) the cross-sections have differing ratios of a to b, wherein a is the longest distance from the axis of the core to the outer boundary of the cross-section and b is the shortest distance from the axis of the core to the outer boundary of the cross-section. When the axis of the core is located at the center of a circular shaped cross-section, the ratio of a to b is one.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9ccircularly symmetricalxe2x80x9d relates to a configuration having a circular shaped cross-section, wherein the axis of the core passes through the center of the circular shaped cross-section.
In yet another aspect, the applicator may be made from a blank having a cross-section that varies over at least a portion of a length of the blank. For example, the variance of the cross-section of the blank may be xe2x80x9cnot geometrically similar.xe2x80x9d The cross-section of the blank may also be non-symmetrical relative to a plane perpendicular to the plane of curvature of the core at one or more points after the core has been curved about a first axis. In an embodiment, the cross-section of the applicator may be non-symmetrical relative to a plane perpendicular to the plane of curvature over at least a portion of the applicator along which the cross-section varies in a manner that is not geometrically similar.
In an aspect, the core of the blank used to make the applicator may be curved about a first axis and a second axis. After the core of the blank is curved about the first axis, a cross-section of the blank may be non-symmetrical about a plane perpendicular to the plane of curvature of the core at the point of cross-section.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cplane of curvaturexe2x80x9d means a plane that is perpendicular to an axis about which the core of a blank/applicator is curved and that contains at least the curved portion of the axis of the core. When a core is curved about two or more axes not parallel to one another, the core will have multiple planes of curvature.
In another aspect, the applicator may comprise a portion including one of a notch and a facet. When the core of the applicator is straightened such that it is substantially rectilinear, a width of the notch or facet may pass through a maximum point (i.e., maximum width) between ends (e.g., longitudinal ends) of the notch or facet.
In still another aspect, the applicator may be made from a blank having an envelope surface of any shape. For example, the blank used to make the applicator may have an envelope surface that is substantially peanut-shaped, substantially bullet-shaped, substantially buoy-shaped, substantially fish-shaped, substantially hourglass-shaped, and/or substantially football-shaped. Alternately, the blank may have an envelope surface that has other shapes.
In yet another aspect, the applicator may be made from a blank having a cross-section that passes through at least one extreme value (e.g., maximum width/length/diameter) between axial ends of the applicator.
Optionally, the core may be located off-center with respect to the envelope surface of the applicator over at least a portion of a length of the core.
In another aspect, the applicator may further comprise a stem and the core may be at an end of the stem.
The applicator may further comprise a handle at the end of the stem opposite from the core.
When the application members include bristles, the ends of the bristles may define helical sheets. The core may be curved so as to reduce an angle of inclination of the helical sheets relative to an axis of the stem as the distances from the helical sheets to the stem increases.
In a further aspect, the plurality of application members may comprise bristles of different lengths. For example, the plurality of application members may comprise shorter bristles and longer bristles. The shorter bristles optionally may be contained within a volume defined by an envelope surface defined by the longer bristles.
In an aspect, the core may be twisted. In an embodiment, the core may be a twisted wire core having a left-hand or a right-hand pitch, e.g., a left-hand pitch as described in patent application No. FR-A-2,701,198. Alternatively, the core may not be twisted.
In a core with a left-hand pitch, the strands of the core may be twisted by turning to the left to form turns which, when viewed along the axis of the core from an end fixed to a stem, turn clockwise from the stem towards the free end of the brush.
The core may be curved for a left-hand pitch in such a manner as to reduce the inclination of the helical sheets formed by the application members relative to the axis of the stem as the helical sheets move further away from the stem, thus making it possible to improve separation between the eyelashes at the ends of the eyelid by increasing the angle between the eyelashes and the sheets of application members.
When the applicator has a right-hand pitch, the curvature of the core may make it possible to modify the way in which the sheets of application members are oriented in order to obtain a desired makeup result.
In still another aspect, the core may be curved such that an axis of the stem and any line tangent to an axis of the core do not extend in directions perpendicular to one another.
In an additional aspect, the core may be curved such that the curved portion of the core defines at least two arcs each having ends and a center of curvature, and wherein each of the at least two arcs defines an angle having a vertex defined by the center of curvature and legs defined by lines connecting ends of the arc to the center of curvature, the angle being less than 90xc2x0.
In another aspect, the scalar product of the directive vector of the axis of the stem and the directive vector of any point along the axis of the core may be positive.
In a further aspect, the invention may include an applicator for applying a product to keratinous fibers comprising a core and a plurality of application members extending from the core. The plurality of application members may be configured to apply the product to keratinous fibers (e.g., eyelashes). The core may be curved such that an axis of the core does not lie entirely in any single plane.
In a further aspect, the invention may include a system for applying a product to keratinous fibers. The system may comprise an applicator and a receptacle for containing a product. The system may further comprise a product in the receptacle, for example, a hair product such as mascara.
In another aspect, the system may comprise a wiper for wiping product from the applicator. Optionally, the wiper may be on the receptacle.
The applicator in the system may comprise a handle with the core coupled to an end of the handle. The applicator may also comprise a stem with the core at a first end of the stem and the handle at a second end of the stem.
In still another aspect, the system may comprise a cap for the receptacle. For example, the handle may be configured to be a cap for the receptacle.
In an aspect, the system may be configured such that at least a portion of the applicator is capable of being stored in the receptacle.
The invention may also include a method of applying a product to eyelashes. The method may comprise providing a system for applying a product to keratinous fibers, loading the applicator with a supply of product from the receptacle, and applying the product to eyelashes with the applicator. The product may be, for example, a supply of hair product such as mascara.
When the system comprises a wiper, the method may further comprise wiping excess product from the applicator with the wiper.
In an aspect, the loading of the product may comprise inserting at least a part of the applicator into the receptacle.
Optionally, the system may comprise a wiper on the receptacle, and the method may comprise wiping the applicator with the wiper when the applicator is withdrawn from the receptacle.
The applicator of the invention may make it possible to load product non-uniformly onto application members (e.g., bristles) because at least some portions of the applicator may be off-axis (e.g., not centered) with respect to an axis of a handle and/or stem to which the core of the applicator may be connected, and optionally off-axis relative to the axis of a wiper as well. This configuration may enable the user to locally load an additional supply of product on the applicator that may enable the eyelashes to be loaded locally with an additional quantity of product and may also make it possible to obtain portions of the applicator that are more thoroughly wiped and suitable for separating the eyelashes, for example, the small eyelashes located at the ends of the eyelid.
When an end of the applicator remote from the stem has a cross-section eccentric (e.g., off center) relative to the axis of the stem and when the applicator passes through a relatively rigid wiper matching the diameter of the stem, the applicator may be able to flex on going through the wiper. As soon as the applicator has gone past the wiper, it may return to an initial configuration by moving transversely, which may have the effect of removing excess product at the end of the applicator. This feature may reduce the risk of dropping product from the free end of the applicator brush, which could be undesirable during application.
It may also be possible to make an applicator that is somewhat ergonomic and that may enable the eyelashes to be made up in satisfactory manner with the applicator occupying numerous positions relative to the eyelashes.
Because of the curvature of the portion of the core that supports the application members, the applicator may make it possible to impart a lateral oscillating motion to the application members when the applicator is rotated about an axis of the stem, thereby facilitating the penetration of the application members between the eyelashes and the taking hold of them.
The applicator may have a profile that varies while it is being rotated about the axis of its optional stem, such that the effects produced by the applicator on the eyelashes may differ depending on which region of the applicator comes into contact with the eyelashes. The applicator may have different portions suitable for exerting specific actions on the eyelashes.
The curvature imparted to the core may be selected as a function of the nature of the product, the application characteristics desired therefor, and/or the orientation to be given to the application members relative to the eyelashes at the instant of application.
In yet another aspect, the invention may include a method of manufacturing an applicator for applying a product to keratinous fibers. The method may comprise providing a blank having a core and application members configured to apply a product to keratinous fibers (e.g., eyelashes). The method may also comprise curving the core about a first axis and curving the core about a second axis. The first and second axes may be non-parallel to one another.
In one exemplary method, the core of the blank may be rectilinear (e.g., substantially straight).
In an aspect, the blank may have at least one substantially planar side face, and the curving of the core about one of the first and second axes may cause the substantially planar side face to become one of substantially concave and substantially convex.
In still another aspect, the blank may have at least one substantially concave side face, and the curving of the core about at least one of the first and second axes may cause the substantially concave side face to become substantially planar.
In another aspect, the blank may have at least one substantially convex side face, and the curving of the core about at least one of the first and second axes may cause the substantially convex side face to become substantially planar.
Optionally, the curving of the core about one of the first and second axes may comprise curving the core in a plane of curvature constituting a midplane of symmetry for the side face.
In a further aspect, the blank may have a substantially rectilinear edge, and the curving of the core about at least one of the first and second axes may cause the substantially rectilinear edge to become curved.
In an additional aspect, the blank may have a curved edge, and the curving of the core about at least one of the first and second axes may cause the curved edge to become substantially rectilinear.
The curving of the core about one of the first and second axes may optionally comprise curving the core in a plane of curvature containing the curved or substantially rectilinear edge.
The blank used for making the applicator may have various shapes, such as the shape of a cylinder, a peanut, a buoy, a fish, an hourglass, and/or a football. The blank may also optionally comprise at least one facet and/or at least one notch.
The blank may have a non-rectilinear edge and may be asymmetrical about a midplane of the blank. Optionally, the curving of the core about one of the first and second axes may substantially straighten out a part of the non-rectilinear edge or may causes the non-rectilinear edge to become substantially rectilinear.
When notches are cut in the envelope surface, they can present cross-sections that are outwardly concave in shape, for example.
In an embodiment, if the core of the applicator has been straightened out and made rectilinear for observation purposes, the applicator may include a portion that is provided with at least one facet and/or notch of a width that passes through a maximum going from one axial end of the facet or notch to the other.
The applicator may be made from a blank that is generally peanut-shaped and, in an embodiment, the blank may have at least one substantially plane face on one side of the brush (e.g., at least three substantially plane faces disposed in a triangular configuration about the axis of the core).
The blank may be machined to form facets and/or notches prior to the curving of the core.
The core may be eccentric (e.g., off center) with respect to a cross section of the blank/applicator over at least a portion of the length of the applicator before and/or after the core is curved.
Different types of application members may be used, such as bristles and/or teeth. In an embodiment, the applicator could be molded integrally with bristles and/or teeth.
The applicator may have application members (e.g., bristles) of different lengths. For example, it may have shorter bristles contained in the volume defined by the envelope surface defined by bristles of larger size.
The application members may receive any conventional treatment or processing. For example, the tips of the application members may be rounded and/or the ends of the application members may be forked.
It may be possible to use a mixture of different types of application members. For example, some or all of the application members may be hollow, may have a capillary groove, and/or may have zones of preferred deformation. The application members may also be corkscrew-shaped and/or flat. Other types of application members may be used as well.
Along at least a portion of a length of the applicator, a cross-section of the applicator may include steps.
The axis of the applicator may be at an angle in relation to an axis of an optional handle and/or stem in the vicinity of the handle and/or stem. In an embodiment, the core may be bent at a sharp angle in the vicinity of the portion of the core that is received in the optional handle or stem.
In an aspect, the method may comprise making the blank, which may include performing one or more steps in the manufacture of the blank.
The axes about which the core may be curved can extend in directions that are mutually perpendicular and that optionally intersect. Optionally, the axes of curvature may be contained in planes of symmetry for certain portions of the applicator.
The applicator may be made by bending the core of a blank having a an envelope surface that is a body of revolution over at least a portion of its length in such a manner as to change the shape of the envelope surface over the portion.
The applicator can optionally be made from a blank in which one or more notches and/or one or more facets have been cut. The facets may be substantially planar and optionally may be substantially parallel to the core of the blank or at an angle relative thereto.
The blank (which might sometimes be in the form of a starting applicator) can include at least one side face that is substantially planar, concave, and/or convex. The blank may optionally include an edge that is substantially rectilinear or curved. The curvature imparted during the steps of curving the core may seek: (a) to cause the side face to become concave or convex if it was initially substantially plane, or to cause it to become planar if it was initially concave or convex; or (b) to make the edge curved if it was initially substantially rectilinear, or substantially rectilinear if it was initially curved.
In an embodiment, the core may be curved in a plane of curvature constituting a midplane of symmetry for a face that contains an edge of the applicator.
The blank used for making the applicator can optionally be circularly symmetrical in shape, for example, it can be cylindrical, peanut-shaped, buoy-shaped, fish-shaped, hourglass-shaped, and/or football-shaped. The blank may also have one or more facets and/or notches cut in the blank.
The blank may be asymmetrical in shape about a midplane optionally perpendicular to the core or a midplane containing the axis of the blank.
The blank can also have a non-rectilinear edge when observed in a direction perpendicular to the axis of the optional handle and/or stem, and the curving of the core may have the effect of making the edge substantially rectilinear, or at least of straightening it out at least in part.
The core of the applicator may be curved such that the curvature is not constant along a length of the core at the end of the first curving step and prior to the second curving step. For example, the core may have both a rectilinear portion and a curved portion after curving it about the first axis and prior to curving it about one or more additional axes.
The invention may also include an applicator manufactured by one or more of the methods described herein.
Aside from the structural and procedural arrangements set forth above, the invention could include a number of other arrangements, such as those explained hereinafter. It is to be understood that both the foregoing description and the following description are exemplary.